Twinkle Twinkle Little Starfire
by xxGUSHINESSxx
Summary: Warp seeks revenge on Starfire for ruining his future, so he turns her into a five year old little girl! How will the Titans deal with a little Tamaranian running around their house? Not to mention how will Robin handle things? -Dedicated to Mushicu who requested this. (RobxStar)


**Author's Note:**

_This story is dedicated to __**Mushicu**__ who requested this. ;) Enjoy and please review!_

~0~0~0~

It was a shock to everyone when the Titan alarm rang and the trouble was Warp. How he had changed from his current state as an infant to a full grown man was beyond anyone's knowledge but it didn't matter. He was here, and he was ready to fight. What for, no one had any clue.

It had been a normal morning, just like any other. Actually, it was not quite the same as every other morning because on that particular morning it had happened to be a certain Tamaranian Princess's seventeenth birthday.

Of course, to celebrate such a momentous occasion, Cyborg and Beast Boy had decorated the Tower with colorful streamers and lights which spelled out the expected phrase 'Happy Birthday Starfire!' The two usually loud and slightly obnoxious boys decided to make peace for a day and joined together in the beauty of making their friend's birthday cake.

Raven was in charge of hiding all evidence of a surprise party, as well as making sure Starfire stayed a reasonable distance away from ops, so the other Titans had time to set up for the party.

Robin was in charge of the gifts. The other Titans of course, all bought her something on their own time, but the Boy Wonder's job was to hide each present from his best friend's sight so the surprise wouldn't be ruined. Not to mention he did a good deal of stressing out on what to buy a teenage alien from the other side of the galaxy. What did girls from Tamaran like anyway?

It only took Raven's dry response of, "Haven't you learned that she'll like _anything_ that you get her?" to realize that she was in fact, right. Starfire wasn't very picky about things at all.

Anyway, that morning she came in completely, unsuspecting, when her friends pounced out at her screaming their happy birthdays-in Raven's case she blew on a party horn with a little more life in her eyes as usual.

"Oh, friends!" Starfire cried, clasping her hands together, her eyes shimmering with happiness. "I cannot thank you enough for this glorious presentation! I believe you have done the making of my day!"

"Glad to hear it Star," Robin said warmly, coming to stand beside her.

"Yeah, considering it took us like all day to make this cake!" Beast Boy's voice rang out, as he presented a comically large birthday cake, adorned with seventeen lit candles and colorful layers of frosting.

"Make a wish lil' lady!" Cyborg encouraged, taking the glowing girl's arm and yanking her towards his and Beast Boy's masterpiece.

"Why would I do that?" she questioned.

"It's a birthday tradition," Robin explained, "You're supposed to make a wish in your mind and blow out the candles after."

"It's not supposed to come true," Raven commented, earning a glare from both Robin and Beast Boy.

Starfire pursed her lips. "Forgive me friends, but I already recognized the earthly custom of making the wish upon the candles. However I was merely questioning the logic of wishing when in reality all of my desires have come true."

"Aw!" Beast Boy said sweetly, batting his eyelashes, then paused mid-bat. "Wait, that can't be right." He leaned over to whisper in Cyborg's ear. "She and Robin aren't-"

His voice was cut off by the sound of Starfire's blowing upon her candles; clearly she had decided to make a wish after all. Everyone clapped and then the cake was set on the counter. As Cyborg brought out his long cake cutting knife, Beast Boy raced around the room, grabbing all of their presents and then shoving his at Starfire. "Ooh! Open mine first!" he squealed.

She giggled at his eagerness before taking the nicely wrapped gift from him. She opened it quickly, revealing a beautiful leather collar for Silkie. "Oh, Beast Boy, thank you!" she gasped in delight, as she flung her arms around the changeling's neck. A speck of red flecked across his green cheeks as she did so, resulting in Robin and Raven's suspicious stares. However her arms only lingered for a moment before she began opening Raven's gift. The packaging revealed a beautiful mirror.

"For your emotions," the empath explained, plainly, shrugging. She let out a whoosh of air in the form of a gasp as two strong arms clenched onto her like chains. "Someone get her off of me," she wheezed, as Starfire's hug increased its tightness tenfold.

"Hold, on there, Star, you still need to open _my_ present," Cyborg beamed, holding out his own package. Starfire released her death grip on Raven-much to her relief-and resumed with the gift unwrapping. Cyborg had gotten her, her very own camcorder, which earned another death hug.

Finally Robin presented Starfire with his own gift, with a rather sheepish smile upon his face. She gasped her eyes wide as he presented her with a golden bracelet, a tiny emerald in the center.

Cyborg and Beast Boy gave little "Oooooohs," and nudged each other, earning a cuff to the back of the heads by none other than Raven, as well as a glare from Robin. The Boy Wonder couldn't focus on them too long however because Starfire had embraced him, burying her face in his neck.

"Thanks you Robin," her voice said, slightly muffled. "For making this a truly wonderful birthday!"

"Will you two cut it out over there so we can eat this cake?" Cyborg called, already drooling over the masterpiece on the counter.

"Yeah," Beast Boy added smugly, causing Robin and Starfire to break away with blushes on their faces, "It's not _that_ type of party."

Robin was certain that he was about to say something threatening or at least something in defense, but whatever he was going to say was cut off by the blaring of the Titan alarm, and Cyborg's complaint of, "Awww, for real?!"

~0~0~0~

There was a disturbance in the historical science museum a few blocks down from the local Jump City movie theater. Already people had begun to clear out in fear of this mysterious villain who had just happened to break in that day and threatened to demolish anyone who defied him. The Titans arrived as the last of the civilians began to clear out.

"No," Cyborg whispered as he took in the super villain standing confidently only a matter of yards away.

"It can't be," Beast Boy added, coming to stand beside his friend.

"But it is," Raven commented darkly.

"Warp," Robin spat, gritting his teeth. He cast a sideways glance at Starfire whose eyes had already taken on a crackling green.

"Miss me, Titans?" Warp snickered, gesturing to himself. "I must say I rather enjoyed our time together last time. I could always use an easy battle once in a while."

"Titans, Go!" Robin bellowed, already releasing multiple disks his way.

Warp lazily pressed a button on his suit, causing a powerful force field to shield his entire body from any harm. As the smoke cleared, so did the defense, to reveal a devious grinning man.

"My, my, will you teens _ever_ learn?" Warp taunted. "No matter what tricks you pull you'll still be one hundred years out of date!"

With that sentence finished he pressed another button on his suit, and a ray gun formed from the machinery on his arm. He pointed the gun at Beast Boy who had just transformed himself into an eagle and was soaring his way. Raven however set up a shield protecting the changeling form any injuries.

Unfortunately after a few blasts ricocheted off the shield, alarmingly large cracks began to appear. Raven groaned in concentration and slight discomfort as her energy was broken, smashing the field entirely. Luckily, Beast Boy had taken the time to fly to safety, as well as time to turn back around and fly the now exhausted empath away from any harm.

Cyborg pulled out his own cannon, ready for Warp's challenge. He fired it twice, the first narrowly missing the villain, the second time blasting him full in the abdomen.

"Yeah, that's right, you ain't the only one with a big boom!" the cybernetic teen jeered, fist punching the air. As the smoke cleared for the second time that day, Warp appeared again, seemingly shaken but otherwise unharmed.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that," he grunted, spinning while letting loose several magnetic balls, all latching onto Cyborg and exploding his circuits simultaneously.

"Ahhh!" he screamed as his head spun three-hundred and sixty degrees around his neck. He was now completely out of control of his body.

"Friend, Cyborg!" Starfire gasped in horror as she watched her friend groan in discomfort.

The now furious Tamaranian Princess whipped her head around to face Warp, her eyes sizzling with now overwhelming fury. With a sharp spin in the air she freed a plentiful amount of fully charges starbolts at Warp, alarming the villain momentarily. He pressed another button on his suit however, and jets appeared around both of his ankles, propelling him upwards until he matched her height.

"Yes, I definitely remember _you_," he spat, his eyebrows wrinkling. "You're the one that damaged _my_ equipment, the one that_ ruined_ _my_ future!"

"You have deserved it!" Starfire fired back. "You have committed horrible crimes involving the space time continuum! And you disrupted _Blorthog_, and now you have interrupted _my_ day of birth!"

Warp paused at this, and then his lips curved upward. "Have I now? Well you teens always grow up so fast, why don't we fix that?"

Before Starfire could protect herself with an attack, Warp reached towards her and grabbed her wrist roughly, while his other hand made his way to his chest, grasping his amulet of time. Starfire screams echoed around the room, while a series of shocks transpired within her body. As the shocks stretched out longer, her body began to change, but it was too hard to tell with all of the electricity around them.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted, launching himself at Warp and smashing his bo staff into his side. The super villain released the Tamaranian girl with a grunt landing hard on the other side of the room.

Now realizing that he wasn't at an advantage anymore, he nodded at his enemies and uttered a "Ta-ta Titans!" before disappearing into the ground.

Robin who was still breathing heavily from anger, melted beside the crumple form of his best friend, the others coming to stand beside him after a moment as well. What they saw shocked them all. It was silent, but like all silences, Beast Boy had to pipe up with a word that he knew everyone else was thinking as well.

"_Dude."_

~0~0~0~

"Oh," Starfire moaned, placing a hand gingerly to her head as she regained consciousness. Her emerald eyes fluttered open to reveal that she was in some sort of infirmary. However the medical supplies in the room looked vastly different from the ones used on Tamaran. Where was she anyway?

"Starfire?" she heard someone ask hesitantly. _Starfire? I do not believe I have ever gone by that name on Tamaran. I must be somewhere else…but where?_

She turned her head slightly to acknowledge the person who had misnamed her. It was a male, much older than she, perhaps about a twelve year age difference? He looked very different from the males on her home planet with his pasty skin, and ebony hair. Also, what was that strange thing he wore on his face. Was it some sort of armor? Why could she understand the language he spoke? Clearly it was not Tamaranian.

"Please," she said, in a small squeaky voice. "Where am I? Where is my _k'norfka, _Galfore? Why do you call me by this alien name?"

She was frightened by the male's reaction. His face sagged in disbelief, almost like he was horrified. His mouth set in a straight line finally. "Come on," he said, extending his hand towards her causing her to flinch. He frowned. "I'm not going to hurt you," he murmured softly, the corners of his armor-or perhaps it was some form of a mask-slid down, giving him a gentler look. After a brief hesitation, the little Tamaranian girl placed her delicate hand in his.

"My name is Robin," he explained, leading her down a hallway. He was still holding onto her hand, and by doing so, his own arm had to reach down slightly, while hers reached up to maintain her hold. She supposed that she could have flown, but since she was relatively confused, she didn't think that was such a wise idea. "You're on the planet Earth."

"Earth?" she questioned, tilting her head to one side. "I have heard many things from my _k'norfka_, about Earth….but why am I here? Where is my family?"

"I think they're still on Tamaran," Robin told her. She stopped walking abruptly, causing him to stop as well.

This strange man knew where she came from without her telling him. Had he kidnapped her? Was Galfore out looking for her this very moment? Her eyes glowed green at the thought.

"Who are you?!" she demanded, wrenching her hand from his, and summoning her starbolts. She was suddenly thankful for the Psions experimentations on her being, for now she could better defend herself. "For what purpose have you kidnapped me?!"

Robin placed his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "Starfire, calm down," he instructed. "I haven't kidnapped you. You came her of your own accord. Well…sort of," he added thinking of how she had crash landed while escaping the Gordanians.

Starfire paused looking, unsure of herself. Was this stranger lying? Why would she come to this strange planet on purpose? It didn't make sense.

"Why do you call me this 'Starfire,' is it some sort of insult?"

"Not at all," he responded instantly, crouching down to her level. "You told us that 'Starfire' was how you said your real name in English."

_English. So that is the language we are speaking. _Now that she thought about it, Starfire was the English translation for her real name. "I-I did?"

Robin nodded, smiling. "But if you don't like it, I can call you whatever you like."

Starfire shook her head. She kind of liked the way it sounded. It was pretty. However she was still confused. "Why can I not remember you, if you say I came here out of my own will?"

He took her hand again, and this time she let him. "That's what we're trying to find out."

He led her down to a large room with a wide variety of strange Earthen décor. There was a gigantic screen in front of the many rectangular windows. The screen was flashing all different colors and loud noises erupted from it. This made her uncomfortable.

Robin felt her hesitance in her walking. "Hey Cyborg," he called. "you wanna turn that down? Star's awake."

"Star?" she asked.

He smiled down at her. "It's a nickname," he explained.

Starfire nodded like she understood but in reality she had no clue what he was referring to. She was suddenly startled by a booming voice.

"Well HEY THERE, lil' lady!" a cybernetic man who must have been Cyborg exclaimed loudly, bending over to examine the new Starfire. "You gave us quite a scare back there!"

Robin must have sensed her trembling because he started to scold Cyborg. "Hey, take it easy. She's really confused right now. Warp must have taken away her memory when he took away her age."

"That jerk!"

Starfire's head whipped around as an equally loud, but slightly higher-pitched voice broke in. Suddenly a smaller boy appeared before her eyes. She couldn't help giggling at his strange appearance.

"Ha! BB she thinks you look like a freak!" Cyborg butt in, slapping the green changeling on the back.

Beast Boy frowned then turned to glare at the half-mechanical man. "Oh, _puh-lease!_ And she doesn't think _you're_ a freak?!"

Cyborg looked like he was about to fire back something when a third voice interrupted him. It was so close and so ominous that Starfire jumped at the suddenness of it. She looked up in fear and slight awe as a mysterious girl adorned with dark colors rose up from the floor.

"That's enough. I can hear you two yelling all the way from my room," she scolded, her eyes narrowing threateningly.

Starfire couldn't help but give a little squeak. The scary girl's eyes snapped towards her, causing the toddler to scream and hide behind Robin's cape.

"Aw, come on Raven, look what you did!" Beast Boy complained, gesturing to the spooked Tamaranian.

"It's not like I can help it," Raven muttered. "I've never been good with kids."

Starfire poked her head out from behind Robin's leg, watching the empath with wary eyes.

"Uh, Rob, looks like you gotta babysit!" Cyborg snickered cheekily, causing the Boy Wonder to go red in the face. He reached down and plucked the little girl up.

"Look Star," he said, bringing her up at arms-length. "No one here is going to hurt you. I know it's kind of confusing right now, but don't worry, we'll figure out something, I promise." He gave a lop-sided grin, and she found herself returning with a small smile of her own.

"But for now," he continued, putting her back on the ground. "We just have to figure out what to do next."

As if on cue, her stomach growled hungrily.

"Well ALRIGHT!" Cyborg boomed causing Starfire to flinch once more. "The fridge is that way, lil' lady. Just help your-…self," the pitch of his voice changed as she zipped over to where he was pointing and starting throwing things over her shoulder rapidly as she searched the contents of the fridge.

"Whoa! Hey!" Beast Boy yelped, covering his head when a butter bin nearly collided with his temple. "Watch it!"

Starfire froze in her actions, her eyes wide with realization and her mouth dripping with a tangy yellow substance that could only be classified as her all-favorite product mustard. "Oops," she squeaked in the cutest way.

"It's alright," Cyborg told her, but he surveyed the mess with dismay. "Now who's going to clean this up?"

"Not me," Raven declared immediately. "You pointed the fridge out to her, _you_ can clean it up."

"Oh, _hell_ no," Cyborg retorted, ignoring the glare he earned from Robin. "It was just a friendly suggestion. Besides, BB's _gunk_ is what's splattered around the most. _He _should clean it up!"

"Dude, don't _even-" _Beast Boy started before he and Cyborg erupted in a fit of yelling. However they were interrupted once a small whimpering noise caught their attention.

Everyone turned to face Starfire, who was still standing harmlessly with a bottle of mustard in one hand. Her eyes had taken on a water sort of look, and her lip began to tremble ever so slightly. She didn't fully understand all of the yelling, but what she did understand that it was entirely her own fault.

"Nice," Raven commented drily at the two fools who were still turned towards each other from their previous fighting stance. Before either one could reply however a swish of a cape flew by them and scooped the toddler into his arms.

"Hey," Robin said gently. "It's okay, you didn't know. We can all go out for pizza instead."

Slowly her eyes began to return with their normal glow, and she gave a small nod, flying out of his reach, and back onto the ground, taking his hand again. The other Titans watched in bewilderment as she looked up at him with loving eyes and asked, "Where shall we journey to, _k'norfka?"_

~0~0~0~

The other Titans watched their younger teammate in mixtures of amazement and disgust as she scarfed down several slices of anchovy, mustard, and mint chocolate chip ice cream pizza. After she had finished, Starfire wiped her mouth and let out a tiny belch to confirm that she had finished.

"I'm not that hungry anymore," Beast Boy muttered, lightly pushing away his own slice of unfinished pizza.

"More for me then!" Cyborg boomed, snatching the slice and shoving it in his mouth before turning green and spitting it out on the floor. "Ugh! _Veggie?_ Man, what is _wrong _with you?!"

"So many things," Raven droned.

Starfire felt comfortable enough around them now to giggle at their antics.

Robin smiled at his team, but the happy moment was interrupted by beeping. One by one each Titan's-including Starfire's-suits lit up in their own way, warning them of danger.

"Trouble!" Robin announced, standing up, as the other team mimicked his position.

"Where?" Cyborg asked.

"On the east side of town, three block from here. We'll need to split up and then regroup at the target, then we can-"

"Uh, dude," BB piped in. "Aren't you…you know…forgetting something?"

Everyone glanced at Starfire suddenly. The little girl was immensely focused on an ant on the ground who had found Cyborg's discarded pizza. She sensed everyone's eyes were on her so she looked up innocently.

"Yes?"

Robin sighed deep in thought, while Cyborg merely shrugged. "Big deal, she can come with us."

"Absolutely not," Robin responded immediately.

"Why not?" BB asked stubbornly.

"Because I said so."

"Great answer."

"Robin," Raven cut in, sternly. "As much as I hate agreeing with these two, they have a point. She doesn't know anything about this world anymore. She has a better chance with us."

Everyone waited for him to reply except Starfire herself, who had begun watching the ant in fascination again.

"Alright fine," he sighed, defeated. He turned towards his now younger best friend. "Come on, Star."

She looked up at him and pursed her lips. "I do not wish to leave just yet."

"Well, we have to," Robin continued, slightly impatient.

"Your ka-nor-bla wants you to," Beast Boy added unhelpfully.

Starfire crossed her arms and pouted. "My _k'norfka_ does not have such control over me! I do not want to _leave!"_

There was a brief moment of silence. Then Robin swooped down and scooped the now scrambling toddler in his arms, signaling to his team-the best he could-to start running.

~0~0~0~

"Can you guys…I don't know…pick up the pace a little?" Cyborg called over his shoulder as Robin stumbled along, struggling to grip the ferociously squirming Tamaranian girl.

"You…try…holding onto…her," the leader returned through gritted teeth. "Ow, hey!" he exclaimed as Starfire grabbed fistfuls of his hair and yanked.

The other three Titans paused in their running to watch this scene. The more Robin tried to pry her grip from his hair, the harder she tugged. Suddenly she released his hair and gasped loudly.

"Oh! Why are my hands slimy?" she gasped in displeasure, examining her now dripping hands.

"That's the magic of cheap hair-gel," Cyborg told her, earning a disgusted shriek from Starfire, and a deathly glare from Robin. However now that she was distracted, the Boy Wonder managed to maintain a better hold on her, and the team took off again.

Starfire of course, did not like that one bit. She started to shriek incoherently, yelling to let her go, and even screaming for her _real k'norfka._

"Uh, dude?" Beast Boy called back, with furtive glances to the left and right. "Maybe you should be nicer? People are starting to stare."

"Not…my…fault!" he grunted, letting out a yell of pain as her tiny fist made contact with his stomach. She took his distraction by flying in the air out of his reach, disappearing into the clouds before anyone could do anything.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted in a mixture of worry, anger, and above all, fear for her safety.

"Well, now what?" Raven deadpanned, squinting up at the sky.

A sudden blast seemed to wake the team from their confused daze. They whipped around to find Warp threatening a group of frightened civilians with a sonic blaster, no doubt another one of his suit's weapons.

"I swear, one of you _must_ know where the clock of eternity is! I can't imagine there is more than one! If anyone tries to pull anything, it _will_ be the last thing you do, that is if you want to be blasted out of existence!"

"Time's up, Warp!" Robin shouted, distracting the villain enough to allow the civilians to escape.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Teen Titans back for round two. Tell me, how is the pretty one fairing?" Warp snickered, raising his blaster. When none of them answered his eyebrows furrowed. "Tell you what, if you show me where you have hidden the clock of eternity, I will return your friend to her normal age. If not," he paused to press a button on his suit. The blaster glowed with electric pulses, similar in color to the ones that had shocked Starfire. "You will join her."

"Jeez, what's up with this guy and that stupid clock?" Beast Boy muttered.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted, ignoring Warp's offer altogether, because undoubtedly it was a lie. He just hoped that wherever Starfire was, she was safe.

Beast Boy transformed into a cheetah and bounded towards the villain. With a shriek he pounced on him, catching him off guard for only a moment before Warp disappeared into the ground underneath his back. The changeling transformed back to normal with a confused look on his face. He shrugged at the others and turned around to look for him, but as he did so, Warp reappeared out of the ground again and succeeded in jabbing the green Titan in the jaw before sending a barricade of laser blasts in the other Titans' way.

Robin pulled out his Bo staff in a flash and turned his weapon much like a propeller, easily deflecting the attack. Raven used her black magic to shield both her and Cyborg from harm. As the lasers receded so did her shield, and sharp shards of it blasted towards Warp carving several little slits throughout his suit.

Warp stared down at his injuries for only a moment before his head jerked up in anger. How _dare _they make a fool out of him? Automatically for a counter attack he launched a giant grenade in their general direction, forcing them to scatter. Cyborg unfortunately, was caught up in part of the blast, causing him to shoot backwards into a nearby car.

Raven created a shield for Robin to jump onto, the same time he retracted his Bo staff. He soared over the debris and towards the sinister timekeeper who was still grinning proudly at his latest accomplishment. His grin soon faded into a deep scowl when he realized that two of the Titans still remained. This was going entirely too slow in his mind.

He balled up his hand into fists and two miniscule guns appeared out of the side of his wrists. "Let's see how shaken up you are by this," he commented wryly, as he pointed to the ground under which the two remaining Titans were flying above. As the lasers made contact with the surrounding pavement, a series of eruptions and shakes vibrated around the pair, forcing Raven out of the air. Unable to concentrate, the hovercraft she made under Robin's feet dissipated.

"Well it appears that my work here is done," Warp chuckled, beginning to fly with his rocket shoes above the buildings, however to Robin this wasn't quite over.

From where he lay on the ground, he shot out a grabbling hook which managed to wrap its way around Warp's right ankle unnoticed. Robin suppressed a shriek as he was jerked from the ground, trailing closely behind Warp as he soared above the skyscrapers.

The Boy Wonder wasn't entirely sure what his plan was to defeat Warp. In reality, he didn't even have a plan of how to get himself back down to safety without him noticing. However as soon as he thought of this, the villain just so happened to feel a rather sharp tug on his ankle and glanced down in fury.

"What's this?" he spat peering down at the teen. He paused in the air briefly to draw out his sonic gun. "Say bye-bye, birdie." Suddenly there was a flash of green and Warp was thrown to the side with a gasp of pain. He landed on a nearby roof.

Robin, however, hadn't prepared himself for the sudden jerk, so he lost his grip on his weapon. Time seemed to stop itself as he fell, tumbling hundreds and hundreds of feet, waiting for that sudden jolt of pain when he would connect with the pavement.

However that feeling never came.

Two rather tiny, but rather strong hands wrapped themselves around his wrist. Robin glanced up in awe to see Starfire herself, her eyebrow furrowed in that familiar determination when she was in battle. She floated them over to the same roof Warp was lying, and grinned at her teammate.

"I have decided to forgive you, _k'norfka,_" she told him cheekily, causing him to chuckle in response. He drew her in for a warm hug which she gladly returned.

"How sweet," Warp sneered as he forced himself up shakily. "But be prepared to be blasted out of exist-ahhh! Hey!" His threat soon faded into a complaint as his time amulet was taken from him and given to the Titans' leader, via Raven.

As Cyborg and Beast Boy secured Warp, Robin took Starfire's hand and placed it gently on the amulet. "You ready?" he asked her softly.

She cocked her head to the side in that way that always made him feel gushy inside. "Ready for what? I thought the time to be ready was over?"

He chuckled again. "Not, quite," he answered before he turned the dial, transforming the five-year into the regular seventeen year old Starfire.

She examined her renewed body and smiled. "Robin! You did it! I am the normal again!" she exclaimed, still glancing at her arms and hands.

The reply came in a squeaky voice.

"Excuse me, pretty lady, why is my hair sticky?"

**Author's Note:**

_I've decided to make a sequel to this. Just check my profile it should be up soon if it isn't already._


End file.
